


Saving America

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: America, Crubio, Dystopia, Green Party, Humor, Libertarians, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags coming, Overthrowing the government, Republicans, Set in the future, cuz trump is prez, democrats, eventually, gay republicans, or at least my attempt at it, vaguely apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2017. President Trump has risen, and a small band of candidates must stop him.<br/>(Suggest songs for my accompanying playlist!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote for Hillary or at least Jill Stein. Gary Johnson even. As long as your vote helps this fic stay fic.

The rented conference room was sparsely furnished. There was only a long table and desk chairs in the middle, and a few middle-aged government officials were milling about, talking to whomever they chose. But this was no normal meeting. These previous;y respectable men and women were going to overthrow the government.  
“Okay, okay, settle down, everyone,” Kasich advised them, taking on a leadership role. “Can I have Democrats on the left side of the table and Republicans on the right, please?”  
This should have worked, but it did not. “Excuse me? I’m from the Green party. Where do you expect me to sit?” said a gray-haired environmentalist, Jill Stein. Clamor erupted  
“I’m a Libertarian-”  
“Actually, me too, I’m sitting with him-”  
“But you ran for the Republican nomination! That makes you one of us!”  
“Does not!”  
“Does too!”  
“Hey, I’m an Independant and a Socialist, don’t put me with the Democrats!”  
“You put yourself with the Democrats, don’t complain now-”  
“ _Silence!_ ” Kasich yelled. The candidates quieted down, looking embarrassed.  
“Okay, we’re trying that again. Liberals on the left, conservatives on the right. Does that work?”  
“No, I don’t think so.” Bernie Sanders protested. Kasich wanted to scream.  
“Why not?” he winced.  
“Well, what side is Hillary gonna sit on?” he said. If there had been a mic present he would have dropped it.  
Jill laughed, giving Bernie a comradely punch on the arm. Hillary looked like she wanted to strangle him.  
Kasich raised his eyes to the sky. “Reagan, help me,” he prayed to the Republican god.  
“Okay. I’m just going to assign your seats. Hillary, here by the front. Martin, next to her. Jill, next to him. Bernie, next to her. Good? That’s rhetorical- I don’t care. Other side!  
“Gary, up by me. Rand, next to him. Jeb, next to him, then Ted, Marco, and lastly myself. Is that all? Of course it is. Now, let’s get started.”  
“Ah, may I ask a question?” Rand inquired. Kasich nodded.  
“Why the hell are we all here? I get a random call telling me to be at this hotel at the random time of 4:20 AM, and now I’m in a room with a bunch of people I know all too well and I don’t like it. I think we all deserve an explanation.”  
“Okay. Ted, put out that damned cigar. Marco, get off your phone. Bernie, stop talking to Jill. Hillary, put your computer away.”  
Bernie pushed his chair out to look at Hillary’s screen. “She’s on her email!” he laughed. Hillary socked him in the nose.  
“Are we done with all of that?” Kasich asked. “Good. We are gathered here today because of a decision the American people made. They made the decision- we made the decision- to elect Donald Trump. We, the ex-candidates, are the only ones who can stop him.”  
“We’re going to need some kind of leader. Any suggestions?”  
Clamor erupted. Every candidate was vying for the position of leader, and it looked like a fight was about to break out. Kasich sighed.  
“Okay, here’s an idea. Now, some of you won’t like this, but it’s what we’re going to do. We will bring in someone who is likable, intelligent, and most if all, experienced.”  
“I’m all of those!” Hillary said enthusiastically.  
“Oh, did you miss when he said _likeable?_ ” Bernie quipped.  
“ _Enough._ The person is not in this room, but I called him and he’s agreed to show up. His name is-” Kasich threw the door open wide, revealing-  
“Barack Obama.”


	2. Party Imbalances and How To Solve Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another member arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like this as much as you liked the last!  
> Jill Stein ftw

There was an almost instant uproar.  
“Him? Really? Do you know what he did to this country? And he knew what he was doing too, he-” Marco yelled.  
“Look, can you dispel with the damn fiction somewhere else?”  
“Personally, I thought that was one of his better lines-”  
“Yeah, but you thought yelling at Chris to ‘get a warrant’ was going to work, so forgive me if I don’t take what you say on this all too seriously-”  
Kasich looked at Barack, sighing. “See this? This is what I deal with.” Barack clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
“Trust me, buddy, you’re doing a good job. Nobody’s hit each other yet, have they?”  
“Actually, Hillary punched Bernie for making an email joke a bit ago.”  
Barack sighed. “Why am I not surprised? Well, everyone’s alive, that’s something. Okay, we need a signal, something to make them pay attention. Gimme a sec-”  
He stood on a wheely chair, somehow not falling over. “All of you! Listen up.” He sat down, sliding to the head of the table.  
“Now, do we all know why we’re here? Are we all on board with the plan?” The politicians nodded, almost in unison. “Well, I’ll do the full talk later. Does anyone have someone else they’d like to invite?”  
Rand raised his hand. “Well, since the liberals got another person, it’s only fair that we do too.”  
“How about you count, dumbass? You’ve got one more person than us.”  
“Don’t swear, Bernie.”  
“‘Ass’ isn’t swearing, Hillary. You just want to tell me off.”  
O’Malley raised his hand, a bit reluctantly. “Um, could we just let them have another person so they shut it?”  
“Yes! Yes, that’s what we’re going to do! I’m calling Mitt Romney right now!” Barack said urgently, pulling out his phone.  
“Nobody said Mitt-”  
“Ssssh! We’re getting another person; that’s what matters! Let him be!” Kasich said. Honestly, he thought Mitt couldn’t be so bad. Besides, they never would have agreed on someone. He sat back, scanning the others’ faces. Most seemed calm, but Marco had looked uncomfortable since Romney came up. Well, whatever.  
Barack stayed silent for a bit while the phone rang. Eventually someone (probably a maid) picked up. The room stayed silent while the former president made infuriating little noises to indicate he was listening to whomever was on the other end.  
“Mmm. Mmm hmm. Yes, Mitt. No I’m not. Yes, Obama. _The_ Obama. The one that beat him. Don’t tell him I said that. Don’t. You’re not gonna, are you? Okay, good. Okay, is this- is this you, Mitt? No? Can I _please_ just speak to Mitt Romney? Is that too much to ask? Okay, is this- is this you? Okay, ah, can you…”  
He began muttering directions to the other man. Finally he hung up.  
“Okay, guys. He’s coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you've got the time!


	3. Deep Conversations and Plan-Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about guns and deep shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting a change of scene next chapter!!!  
> Also I'm sorry this took so long I was at college lol

The sun was just creeping over the skyline when Mitt arrived. A few candidates were dozing off- Rand was snoring softly, his curls fluttering as he breathed, head slumped on the table. Ted’s head was leaning on Marco’s shoulder. Bernie and Jill were trying desperately to stay awake by arguing, but their points were too similar and neither would compromise and play devil’s advocate. Hillary had consumed copious amounts of black coffee. The others were acting similarly. Finally, Mitt strode into the room.  
“What is this? Where is this? Can somebody…”  
Obama explained the plan to him rather briefly, and Mitt seated himself. Kasich cleared his throat. “Ah, Mr Obama? May I speak?”  
The former president nodded, and all eyes turned to Kasich.

“I hope you all know what you are getting yourselves into. By simply appearing here with the intent of overthrowing the government, you are committing treason. This is punishable by death. If you are deemed to be a terrorist, your families may die as well. This plot could cost you your life. This is your last chance to back out. Do you understand?”  
There were nods all around. John returned to his seat.

Barack put his feet up. “Alright now. We’re going to need a plan. We’re going to need a lot of recruits, because we’re going to storm the white house. Now, since elections have been eliminated we can’t get people behind a candidate, so we need something else to get people invested. Any suggestions?”

Hillary spoke out. “Maybe a theme song? Get the kids on board with our hip tunes.”

“Good God, Hillary, nobody says hip anymore.” Jill said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, stop trying to make “hip” happen. It’s not going to happen.” Rand agreed.  
“Isn’t that from-” Marco started.

“Yes, we all know Rand Paul likes Mean Girls. Blah blah blah. Let’s get focused.”

Bernie spoke out. “No offense, Barry, but do we need anything else? I mean, people are terrified. Immigrant families are wondering if they’re next to be deported, people are hiding their religion so they can stay where they’re born, kids don’t know if they can love openly with our VP always watching…  
“We don’t need some rousing anthem, we just need to be heard. We’re going to give them _hope_. We’re giving people a future to believe in.”

He settled back into his chair. Mitt wiped his eyes. “That was beautiful, Bernie.” he said, choking back tears. Hillary looked unconvinced, but Barack seemed on board.  
“Okay, we’ve got that taken care of. Now, I never thought I’d say this, but desperate times call for desperate measures, so here I go- we’re going to need guns. Who has one?”

His eyes scanned the right side of the table, but no hands went up. Ted spoke. “Trump took ‘em. He took the guns of our opposition and gave ‘em to his supporters. It’s like I’ve always said- no armed militia, no-”

Bernie broke in. “Doesn’t he have an armed militia, though? The public can’t rise, but there is an armed militia- but only one, and it’s on his side. Simple stuff, really. Control the opposition, and you control the revolution.”

“Okay, that makes about no sense, so,” Marco responded. A couple people from the left side started to protest his words, and someone on the right stood up in agitation. The former president had to stand and yell for silence.

“This was my exact concern! I knew someone was gonna fight! Look, this isn’t a paranoid gun club and it isn’t a government regime either. This is war, although we are a small army- and a just war too, since none of us like the radioactive kumquat we’re currently threatened with. We need guns and we need them now. I don’t care if we needed them before… before _that_ got elected, and I don’t care if we’ll need them after. We need them now, and we need to know where to get them.”

He sat down, letting out a sharp breath. Rand raised his hand.

“A survivalist buddy of mine had a whole bunker not far from here. She got taken, but she had a little stash of rifles hidden, and I doubt Trump’s minions found it. She told me her codes for the place if anyone’s interested.”

Barack mulled the idea over in his mind for a few seconds and reached a conclusion. He stood up, a grim smile on his face. “Pack your stuff, team. We’re gonna go on a field trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep this from becoming a reality, you should vote Hillary! Or Jill Stein or Gary Johnson- I'm for Hillary (now) but not everyone has to be! Just don't vote Trump!!!  
> Comment and kudos if you have time!


	4. Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure picks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote Hillary plz

They boarded a dingy old Metro to get to a 7/11 near the bunker. The side had been plastered with pro-Trump propaganda that was much newer than the bus. Rebel graffiti was scrawled on the side. Marco shuddered to think what had become of those who wrote it.

The disenfranchised politicians rode the bus in silence, knowing someone could recognize their voices. The sun was setting over the grimy landscape, making for a tense and eerie atmosphere. Finally, the bus jolted to a stop.

They got off the Metro as silently as they had come on. Rand cocked his head in a “follow me” sort of way, and they obeyed. Finally, they came to a suburban neighborhood.  
It was clear which house was meant- unlike the others, its lights were off and its windows scratched, some broken. The door was unlocked, for some reason. They went right in. 

Some shuffling could be heard from what was likely the dining room. _Probably just raccoons_ , Marco thought, trying to convince himself. Rand led them down a staircase and beneath a trapdoor, all in silence.

Rand’s flashlight shone into the concrete enclosure beneath the neat suburban house. A single bare light bulb hung from the spidery ceiling, but the place was otherwise bare, except for a few tell-tale bullets that littered the stony ground. The poodle-haired Libertarian winced.

“You sure this is the place, Rand?” Kasich asked kindly, putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. Rand jumped.

“Yeah, it’s definitely her address… I dunno what happened to her. There oughta be a trapdoor around here somewhere, though,” he responded.

Marco threw himself at the wall, and Ted turned around sharply, his brown eyes full of concern. “What the hell are you doing, Rubio?” he asked, rather loudly. Marco turned around, dazed.

“Thought the wall could be pushed in. Like in those adventure movies,” he muttered, looking ashamed. Bernie shrugged.

“It could work,” he said, pushing on sections of wall. Slowly, the other candidates decided to join in.

They tested the wall for quite some time. The only sound that could be heard in the darkened room was the steady thud of bodies against the cement. It was a rather morbid noise.  
Eventually, Jill Stein pushed through a section in the wall. She triumphantly raised her hands in celebration, and then gasped. The others quickly flocked to her side.

Behind the section of the wall was a great array of firearms. Without hesitation, the candidates began grabbing them- some selected guns they felt used to, others simply took the first ones they saw. Eventually, the place was cleared out, and the politicians began stuffing ammunition into their pockets. Weighed down with weapons, the party turned to leave.  
In the doorway stood a man. He was pale, illuminated by the flashlight now shone upon him. He had sparse gray hair and looked to be in poor health. Upon his face was a look of pathetically grim determination.

“They said they’d give ‘er back if I got another rebel, an’ it looks like I found a whole bunch,” he said, stepping forward. “I got a whole bunch of ‘em. Oh, they’ll be happy now.”

He pulled out a cheap-looking cell phone and began to dial. As he averted his eyes, Rand jumped.

The bullets hit him all over, and he didn’t fall instantly. He just stood there, staring, and began to _leak_. The man fell to the floor with an ungodly thud, and his skull cracked a little. His lips moved ever-so-slightly.

Rand strode over to inspect the body. He was glassy-eyed already, staring at something the others could not see. Rand closed his eyes and turned to go.

Rubio looked stunned. He had never seen a man die before his own eyes before, only in movies- and then, however cartoonish the effects, he would wince, covering his eyes. Jeanette had always said it was cute. He thought it was stupid.

Ted put a hand on his arm rather awkwardly, and Marco jumped before seeing who it was.

“I know it’s fucked up, buddy, but it’s for the greater good. People died in the revolutionary war, they died in the civil war, and they’re gonna dying in this one too. I don’t like it either, but we’re gonna have to get used to it,” he said.

Marco nodded, He stayed close to Ted as they boarded the bus back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment & kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
